Cross Jurisdictionssss?
by Fray Ray
Summary: CSI, CSI:NY, CSI:Miami, NCIS Crossover...Killing take place in four different cities all over the country...Can they all come together and work easily?[[Sandle, YoBling, Dantana, CaRWash, NED, Tiva]] COMPLETE Rated T for safety
1. Vegas, Miami, New York, and Washington

**I do not own CSI, CSI: NY, CSI: Miami, or NCIS...**

**This should be fun to write hehe...If not I shall blame it all on the little voices in my head hehehe... What?**

**This would be illegal to do since you shouldn't have so many hot guys on the sceen at the same time hehehe **

**Pairings: Sandle, Tiva, CaRWash, Yo!Bling, Natalia/Eric, Dantana (M&M, Danny/Lindsay, D/L, whaterever floats your bout) and there will probably be some crosses in the shows tehe fun fun fun**

**Summary: Related murders have happened in four different cities all over the continent. All pointing to it being done by the same guy(or girl...) What problems lay ahead for these four teams?**

**Shows: CSI, CSI: NY, CSI: Miami, NCIS**

* * *

Las Vegas

"Grissom," the red-head called the man's name walking up behind him.

"Yes, Catherine?" he replied turning to look at her.

"That case you have us on, with the serial killer, it is crossed from another city or should I say cities," she explained vaguely.

"Okay, were was the... Did you just say cities. Cities as in more then one," he looked at her and she nodded, "How many exactly?"

"Three others."

"Three! Which ones and where was the first murder at?" Grissom asked rubbing his head.

"Yes, three: New York City, Miami, and Washington. The first one was here."

"Washington D.C?" Grissom asked and with another nod from Catherine he continued, "If the first one was here and this last one was here does that mean he's traveling? And would it be under our jurisdiction if it had come from Washington."

"I guess he would have to be and one of the guys killed here was a Marine officer, the other one wasn't it all leads back to one suspect so I think we are going to have to work together on this one."

Grissom let out sigh, "I will call and make the appropriate arrangements and the other two cities?"

"Report here I guess. Look at the bright side: Warrick and I get to see some old friends off the south beach."

* * *

New York

"We are going to Vegas?" Lindsay's Monroe's voice was not all that excited, "The entire team?"

"Yes," Mac Taylor answered, "one of our cases turns out to cross with two of theirs and that of two other places. The first killing took place their."

"So, we are all boarding a plane and going to Vegas. Cool," Danny Messer smiled at Lindsay, "Come on, Montana it might be fun."

"Who's all going?" Lindsay asked rolling her eyes. "Please tell you will be there for me, Stella," she said looking at the older CSI.

"Yes, I will. We are all going including Flack and Hawkes."

"See, Linds, we will be among friends," Danny smiled.

"Yeah and a dozen unknown people."

"It's probably more like a dozen and a half," Flack smiled at Lindsay.

"So not helping," she sighed.

"Well, we ALL are going," Mac said and left the room before anymore argument could take place.

* * *

Miami

"At least we know a couple people there," the blonde pulled her hair of her face and gave the rest of the team a smile.

"Some of you know people, Calliegh, " Ryan Wolfe replied the blonde woman, "Natalia and I weren't here when they came for a case here."

"And even then, that's only two people. There will be three teams there each consisting of roughly six to eight people," Eric Delko said, "But, I am up for Vegas."

"How long will we be gone for, Horatio?" Alexx Woods asked thinking about her two children and husband.

"I don't know, Alexx, but I promise it won't be too long and we can send you back whenever you need," Horatio replied in his normal, calm tone.

"So, it looks like we are heading to Las Vegas," Natalia Boa Vista smiled at the rest of the team who had all been having conversations around her.

"It looks that way," Horation said putting his sunglasses on and heading out the door.

* * *

Washington

"Sweet, Las Vegas," Tony DiNozzo leaned back in his chair after receiving the news from Gibbs.

"Three other teams will be there, yes?" Ziva David asked.

"Yes, Ziva. Ducky, Palmer, and Abby will be going, also," Gibbs instructed his team.

"Okay, I can't wait," Tony said with a large smile across his face.

"We are going for a case, Tony, not for fun or entertainment," Gibbs told the team before leaving to talk to the director.

"What's wrong, Probie," Tony turned to McGee who was staring out at nothing in particular.

"I don't exactly like flying," McGee replied looking at Tony.

"This is going to be a really, really fun flight," Tony shot Ziva a mischievous smile before Abby Sciuto came running in.

"Vegas! This is going to be so awesome!" She was apparently having a hard time keeping her voice under control but she managed not to yell.

"Okay, our flight leaves at 3:00. Get home and get packed. And, DiNozzo, put the super glue back in the desk."

Tony mumbled something before opening his desk and sliding the tube of glue back into the drawer. Ziva let out a laugh and McGee let out a sigh saying, "I am not going to sleep on this flight..."

* * *

Oh, this should be interesting...Review please 


	2. Working Together

**Don't own CSI, CSI: Miami, CSi: NY, or NCIS**

**Okay, so everyone is in Vegas now so this is all going to fade into different POVs seperated by the seperate groups that they are in not by the shows...So here you will find the new groups yippee...Sorry its still kinda boring...I am still setting stuff up... **

**Hint into future: Might be some kidnapping and there will no doubt be strong friendships made...Between the shows...Dun DUn DUN!**

**Anywho...Enjoy!**

* * *

Greg Sander turned the corner then just as quickly turned back flattening himself against the wall almost making the Sara trip over him.

Chuckling she asked, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Worse... I think we are being invaded," Greg's eyes grew serious.

Sara roll her eyes and peeked around the corner almost choking with what she saw. She then fell to the ground laughing and between laughs said, "Those...are the...other...CSIs."

Greg pushed himself off the wall, "I knew that. I was just having some fun."

"Riiight. I will go get Catherine, Warrick, and Nick," Sara said turning away from Greg.

"What about Grissom?" Greg questioned.

"He will be briefing us. This is just for conversing," she called back over her shoulder.

Greg smiled and waited for Sara to return with the rest of the team. As soon as they returned Catherine herded them into the front, "Okay," she announced, "We need the New York squad to step up please. We all have tags. We already have ours. You need to wears these until we know each other fairly well. Not saying the whole time but with all these people, wearing these a majority of the time would be helpful."

With that a man stepped foward from one of the groups, "Mac Taylor, New York."

"Okay, I need you to put these on so we know which team you all are from," with that Catherine handed them all a tag with 'New York' and then the name of each of the team member on it. "Okay, now I need Miami."

Another man stepped up as Mav stepped back. Catherine and Warrick smiled as the saw the familiar faces, "Horatio Caine, Miami. Nice to see you again, Catherine, Warrick."

"Hello, Horatio," Catherine smiled as she handed over some more tags, "Here you go."

Horatio nodded and stepped back with his group and Catherine called the next. The oldest man stepped forward, "Gibbs, NCIS."

"Gibbs," Catherine bowed her head in a hello and handed him the rest of the tags and continued, "Okay, please follow us to Conference Room C." With that said she turned around and started walking with the others following close behind her.

Conference Room C was the largest conference in the Las Vegas crime lab and all the groups were seated around whispering quietly to each other and scanning the other teams. Catherine had left to go get Grissom. When she re-entered she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay," Grissom started, ignoring Catherine, "I am Gil Grissom. Call me Grissom please. Now, we will all have to work together. Which will mean trusting each other and working with not only the people on your team but everyone of you so we will be need to, personally, know each others names. So, starting there," he point at Catherine who had taken the seat beside Warrick, "go around and say each of your names and what you would most like to be called while you are here." Grissom sounded somewhat rehearsed and a triumphant smile sat on Catherine's face.

Sara stood up, "Sara Sidle. Sara please."

"Greg Sanders. Greg."

"Nick Stokes. Nick."

"Warrick Brown. Warrick."

"Catherine Willows. Catherine."

"Horatio Caine. Horatio."

"Calliegh Duquesne. Calliegh."

"Ryan Wolfe. Ryan.

"Eric Delko. Eric."

"Natalia Boa Vista. Natalia."

"Alexx Woods. Alexx."

"Mac Taylor. Mac."

"Stella Bonasera. Stella."

"Lindsay Monroe. Lindsay."

"Sheldon Hawkes. Hawkes."

"Donald Flack. Flack."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Gibbs.

"Donald Mallard. Ducky."

"Abby Sciuto. Abby."

"Tim McGee. McGee."

"Ziva David. Ziva"

"Anthony DiNozzo. Tony."

The everyone looked over at the wall were two people were standing.

"Al Robbins. Doc Robbins," the older man said.

"Jim Brass. Brass."

"Okay, everyone know everyone? Good. Now, I need you to get to work as soon as possible please. Catherine will be heading from here. Have fun, Cath," Grissom turned and left.

"Is he not going to brief us?" Lindsay asked.

"He' not a big group person ," Catherine looked had a slight smile on her face, "but we know what we need to know so I guess we should be started."

"Alright," Gibbs started, " DiNozzo, David go check out the file on dead Marine found here."

"Sara, Greg. That was your case you can help them on that and," Catherine instructed.

"Calliegh can help there, also," Horatio said.

"And so can I," Mac stood up

"Yes," Catherine replied and looked over at the rest of the people at the table and saw that Abby had her hand up, "Um, yes Abby?"

"You guys have more than one lab?" She asked.

"Yes," Catherine said confused.

"Then where do I work?"

"Where ever you feel the need I guess."

With that Tony, Ziva, Sara, Greg, Calliegh, and Mac left.

"McGee, go with Abby," Gibbs finished with his team.

"Yes, Boss," McGee replied and left with Abby.

"Hawkes and can brief and compare with our case," Stella said.

"Nick can help," Catherine nodded towards Nick.

"Ryan and I, you can help there," Horatio said and with a nod from each that group was out.

"Ducky, Alexx, you are welcome to go with Doc Robbins if you wish," Catherine smiled.

"Yes," they both responded and followed him to the out of the room.

"Lindsay, Danny, you can pair with Warrick, Eric, Natalia, and I," Catherine said and then looked at Gibbs, "And what are you going to do?"

"Help with Tony and Ziva."

Catherine nodded, "Okay. Flack, this is Jim Brass, our homicide Detective, be free to help him out."

Flack nodded and walked over to Brass.

* * *

So there are the groups for now...If you got kinda confused here they are again-- 

Tony, Ziva, Sara, Greg, Calliegh, Mac

-----

Stella, Hawkes, Horatio, Ryan, Nick

-----

Lindsay, Danny, Eric, Natalia, Catherine, Warrick

-----

Abby, McGee in lab

-----

Alexx, Ducky, Doc Robbins in Autopsy

-----

Gibbs will be helping Tony and Ziva and Abby and McGee...

-----

Flack will be with Brass probably.

* * *

So...Chapter two...Yay...Review...Oh yeah, the groups took a lot of thinking and time so beeeeeeee happyyyyyyyyy! tehe 


	3. Getting to Know You

**Disclaimer: Don't own them...any of them...**

**Mood: Not too happy**

**Okay, so after last nights ep of CSI: Miami and the next ep shall hold my future watchings of the show. 'Cause if he dies I will go total no more CSI: Miami...That even includes no more of my favorite saying, "I have a keen grasp of the obvious"...BUT...They have already moved him under "Discontinued Charactors" on Wikipedia...So, yeah I will so go on a full "No CSI: Miami Never Watch Again" (Which probably won't last long) Okay, done venting...**

**Sorry, didn't get to spell check it ): Bash me with my mistakes if you like...There are bound to be some I didn't catch...Okay, there are bound to be plenty I didn't catch...**

**So, I did skip Danny when I was doing the names...Sorry...**

* * *

Tony, Ziva, Sara, Greg, Calliegh, Mac

Greg leaned over to Sara and whispered something into her ear. This causing Tony to put in his two-bits, "You know, we are suppose to be working together and destroying the walls. Whispering is not helping."

"Just had to tell her something," Greg shrugged.

"Would you like to share?" Mac asked.

"Not particuarly," Sara replied for Greg.

"Why don't we just keep our minds on this case, Hm?" Ziva looked up from where she was working.

Greg leaned over and whispered something else to Sara and she laughed replying, "I don't know, Greggo, I don't know."

"Aren't you suppose to be working?" Gibbs entering had mad the four CSIs jump but had no effect on Tony and Ziva, who were use to it, "Vegas, I asked you a question."

"Oh," Greg said realizing Gibbs was talking to him and, or, Sara, whoever would answer, "we were, sir."

"It looked to me like you were talking," Gibbs replied.

"Huh," Sara started with and attitude but calmed herself, "We were doing both."

"Little more work. Little less talk."

Greg saw the look and Sara's face and knew that she wasn't going to willing take what this man was saying. He gently put a hand on her waist and whispered something else into her ear. With one last glare she turned away from Gibbs and back to what she was doing.

"Wow, Ziva, I think she's got you beat out," Tony joked.

"Tony, do you forget I always have weapons on me and I am trained to use them?" She gave Tony a smile and turned back to what she was doing seeing him step an inch away.

"Well," Calliegh said for the first time, "this should be fun."

"Very," Gibbs said as he left.

"So, Ziva, what did you mean by the 'and I am trained to use them' thing?" Greg asked with a large smile.

"Only if you say what you were whispering about," Ziva said with a small smile.

"What I whisper to my girlfriend is none but mine business," Greg replied.

"What?" Ziva asked slightly confused.

"He means its none of your business," Sara rolled her eyes.

"So, you two are dating?" Tony asked. A nod from both of them and he continued, "In that case, I don't even want to know what you were whispering about."

"None of us do," Mac joined the conversation that had turned friendly somewhere along the way.

"Didn't think so," Greg smiled.

* * *

Stella, Hawkes, Horatio, Ryan, Nick

"So, Horatio, you, Calliegh, and Eric know Catherine and Warrick, then?" Nick asked.

"Yes, Its been about five years, though," Horatio smiled.

"And you weren't there yet?" Nick turned to Ryan.

"I came a couple years later," Ryan replied without looking up.

"You two been CSIs for long?" Nick question Stella and Hawkes.

"I have been for while but Hawkes was the M.E. until a little over a year ago," Stella answered.

"Cool, Greggo started out a lab tech," Nick said refearing to to the younger CSI. "Anyone move from the lab to the field for you?" He turned back to Ryan and Horatio.

"Natalia started in the lab," Ryan answered.

"Dude, sweet," Nick laughed, "So, that Calliegh..."

"Is my girlfriend," Ryan finished.

"Is pretty," Nick continued.

"Huh, I will give it to her as a compliment."

"It was," Nick smiled and Ryan smiled back.

"Is everyone in all these lab's dating?" Stella asked Hawkes who just laughed.

* * *

Lindsay, Danny, Warrick, Catherine, Eric, Natalia

"Montana," Danny called out.

Catherine turned around giving the man a strange look, "Huh, a state?"

Danny let laugh before answering, "No, that's my nickname for Lindsay."

"Oh," Catherine nodded as her phone started ringing she looked at the name on the front, "Speaking of Lindsey," she said flipping it open. "Hello." ... "Is her mom coming to get you?" ... "Okay, that's fine. Have fun, sweetheart." ... "Bye."

"Who was that?" Natalia asked hearing the conversation on the phone.

"My daughter, Lindsey."

"Good name," Eric smiled.

"Yeah, I like," Danny added.

"Then how come you call Lindsay Monata?" Catherine questioned.

"She is from Monata."

"Me too. Bozeman to be exact," Catherine stopped when she saw Danny and Lindsay giving her strange looks, "What did I say?"

"Bozeman, Montana," Lindsay answered.

"Uh, didn't know it was forbidden," Catherine face was full of confusion.

"Cath," Warrick started, "maybe that's were Lindsay's from," a nod from Lindsay and he continued, "There's a reason I am a CSI."

"Shut up, 'Rick," Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Aw, come on, Cath, don't be so hard."

"Interesting," Eric laughed.

* * *

Here ya go! Haha! Review pleasie oh (: 


	4. And We're Off

**Sorry, I didn't update yesterday... High SchoolDrama... Though, the drama was funny today... Hehe! I was also on a writers block SO yeah...**

**I just had a bowl of Chex Mix and a cup of Mnt. Dew so I am SOuhO ready for this!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of them...**

**I did spell check... Any mistake are fully me stupidity (Knowing me there will probably be a couple)**

**Probably one of my longest chapters -shrugs- how would I know...**

* * *

Ziva, Tony, Greg, Sara, Calliegh, Mac

"You know what," Calliegh turned away from what she was working on looking at everyone else in the room.

"It's physically impossible to lick your elbow?" Greg asked.

"I thought you were going somewhere else with that," Archie had just walked into the room and was smiling at Greg, who was now laughing.

"Why on earth would you want to know something as useless as that?" Ziva gave Greg a strange look then rolled her eyes.

"Well," Greg took a deep breathe controlling himself, "What if someone had salivia on there elbow's but it did not look like there were spit on. It would be valuable to know."

"I will store that away for later uses," Ziva said sarcastically.

"Anyway, what do you need... Lab tech," Tony asked.

"Archie," Archie corrected, "and there's nothing that I can see on that video tape. I can go over it a couple more times though."

"Thanks Archie," Sara smiled as he walked back out then turned to Calliegh, "Now what were you saying?"

"Just that there would probably be nothing on that tape because of where the body was found," Calliegh smiled.

"Good call," Mac, who didn't talk very often, turned from what he was doing.

"So, I guess they don't have a rule twelve here," Tony said looking at Ziva thinking back to their earlier conversation with Greg and Sara.

"What?" Sara looked at Tony and Ziva trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"Never date a coworker," Tony said them looked at Ziva, "Did you ever notice he has like two number ones and multiple others with, well, multiples?"

"Yeah, as much as it pains me to admit, your right," Ziva shrugged.

"Score one for DiNozzo," Tony smiled put his arms in the air like to say 'touchdown.'

"You will never have more than one, Tony," Ziva teased.

"Okay, back to the no dating thing. Is that his rule twelve?" Calliegh asked.

Tony and Ziva nodded and Greg smiled, "God, would he have died around here."

"Why?" Tony asked.

"So many relationships and there have even been some love triangles. Along with other shaped," Greg thought back to all the flirting and crushing that had been done in the lab the last several years.

"There's a couple relationships in Miami," Calliegh shrugged.

"Yeah? Name two," Tony taunted.

"Natalia and Ryan have had a relationship and Ryan and I are currently in one," Calliegh looked at Greg who was fishing for his wallet. Her eyes got wide as he pulled out some money and handing it to the smiling brunette standing beside him.

Greg shrugged seeing all the eyes on him and Sara, "Couldn't resist."

The others just rolled there eyes and laughed and Mac said, "We aren't getting anything here. Maybe we should go to the scene. It might help." Everyone nodded and went to tell their bosses their plan.

* * *

Stella, Hawkes, Horatio, Ryan, Nick

"Anyway," Stella said after a long silence in the room, "How have you been Horatio?"

"Pretty good, Stella," Horatio replied.

"You know each other then?" Nick asked.

"Yes, Horatio has travelled to New York a couple times and he use to work there," Stella answered.

"Ah," Nick said nodding his head.

"I heard about..." Stella trailed off.

Horatio nodded his head, "I thought you would have."

Nick looked at Ryan confused and Ryan look from him to Horatio before giving Nick a half smile and turning away. Nick shrugged and went back to what he was doing listening to Stella and Horatio's conversation.

Hawkes sighed, "I don't get it. How can this go from Vegas, to New York, to D.C., to Miami, and back to Vegas all in a week."

"Maybe he's magic," Nick shrugged.

"I am so sure that's it," Greg rolled his eyes as he and Sara the layout room were they were looking for Catherine.

"Hey, Greggo, what are you up to?" Nick looked at the younger man.

"Looking for Catherine. We are heading to the scene just to stand there I guess," he replied with a shrug.

"They moved to Layout Room D, I think," Nick told him.

"Thanks dude," Greg called over his shoulder going out of the room with Sara.

A couple seconds later Calliegh poked her head in and Horatio told her to go already knowing what it was about. She ducked back out giving Ryan a quick smile.

"We could go to our scene. Maybe it would help," Stella suggested.

"Maybe, let me go tell Catherine," Nick said and started out of the room towards where he had sent Greg. A couple minutes later he came back, "She that they were about to head out there and for us to hang tight."

* * *

Lindsay, Danny, Warrick, Catherine, Natalia, Eric

"I still want to know what you thought was interesting," Warrick was joking around with Eric as they sat staring at photos over the two cases.

"I told you, nothing," Eric replied with a smile.

"Exactly, you told me _nothing_."

"Would you two kids stop arguing," Catherine teased.

"Yes, mother," they replied in unison before the whole room bust out laughing.

"I hate to interrupt but we are heading over to the scene with the dead guy," Greg had stuck his head in the door and was speaking to Catherine.

"Well, that narrows it down," Catherine rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean," Greg glared at her playfully.

"Yes, that's fine. It's actually a great idea I think we might do the same. Go to our scene that is."

"Thanks, Cath," he slipped back out of the room.

"So, are we going?" Danny asked.

"Yes," Catherine nodded.

"What happened to Grissom?" Eric asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

Catherine rolled her eyes yet again and sighed, "Paperwork, of course. That's what he alway's _has_ to do when there's a big crowd. Don't get me wrong. He's one of my best friends but the man IS NOT a people person."

"Hey, Catherine," Nick entered the room."

"Yes, Nick?"

"First, I agree. He isn't the biggest people person. And second, we are thinking about heading over to the scene to see if it can help us any."

"It's okay, Nick, we were about to head over to the scene ourselves. You all just hang tight around here and call if you get anything."

"Okay," he replied with a sly smile, "You know what 'hang tight' means?"

"I am not that old, Nicky, now get out of here," she replied with sarcastic anger.

Natalia and Lindsay had been having there own conversation about Eric and Danny and had caught what that they were going somewhere but weren't really paying all that much attention.

-------

Whee! About to get exciting... Oh yeah... I couldn't resist making Greg say the whole licking your elbow thing... If you tried to lick your elbow after you read that I would like you to post the word "Flabbergahst" in your review...Which you must post...Or else I shall send my cheese armies to attack you!


	5. Nap Sacked

**I am kinda bleck over last nights episode of Grey's Anatomy... I hate 2 part episodes and this stupid thing is a three part! What is with all these shows leaving one of the characters almost dying or dying? First, Criminal Minds, then CSI: Miami, now Grey's Anatomy. -sigh- They must really hate me this week...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.**

**Mood: Feeling slightly sick, mad at the TV dudes, mad at AOL cause it won't friggin load, and excited cause I may be going to see "The Messengers" tomorrow...**

* * *

Tony, Ziva, Sara, Greg, Mac, Calliegh

They just arrived at the scene and were standing around talking about where the body had been found and how it had been situated.

"No, her arms were like this," Greg said bending down and moving Sara's arms to the right position as she lay on the ground being the body.

"He's right. They were," Calliegh agreed.

"She looks like she was put in that position on purpose," Ziva leaned down and looked at Sara.

"Same position we found our body," Tony nodded.

"And ours," Mac agreed.

"Ours, too," Calliegh added.

They all turned around back to Sara who had closen her eyes and was wearing the same facial expression as the victim. "Well," Greg began, "we found a bullet hole without a bullet over here. What do you think, Tony?" he asked pointing to the wall and turning to look at him but stopped when he didn't see Tony or Ziva anywhere. "Tony? Ziva?"

With that they heard the starting of a vehicle and wheels take off rather quickly. They ran around the side of the building but the vehicle was gone. Mac bent down and picked something up. "It's Ziva's bandana she had on," he informed.

"Okay, everyone, back to the lab," Sara directed running over to the SUV and climbing into the drivers seat.

Back at the lab they all went running in and looking for, well, anyone. They first saw Nick in the breakroom talking to Gibbs. Greg bust in the door panting, "Ziva...Tony...wheel screech...scene...gone."

"Greggo, breathe and tell us what's going on with Ziva and Tony," Nick shook his head.

"We went to the scene and we were discussing it and then Tony and Ziva were gone and then there was this screech and then we found her bandana and now we are here!" Greg said in one breathe.

"They're gone?" was the only thing that came out of Gibb's mouth.

* * *

Catherine, Warrick, Eric, Natalia, Lindsay, Danny

Catherine didn't know how they got there but they were there. Where ever 'there' was. She remembered going to the scene and then she was hear. She look to her side. Warrick lay on the ground still out. To her other side, Natalia and Eric and to the front lay Danny and Lindsay.

Warrick stirred beside her and opened his eyes. He gaver her a gentle smile before realizing that he didn't know where they were at. He sat up quickly, "Cath, are you okay?"

"I am fine. It's you and them," she pointed towards the rest of the group, "that I am worried about."

"What happened?" he asked, rubbing his head trying to remember.

"I don't know," she shrugged and looked around at the rest of the group as the others started to stir and open their eyes.

Natalia let out a gasp as she took in her surroundings, "Where are we, Eric?"

"I don't know, Natalia. Hey, Cath," Eric call over to her.

"I don't know," Catherine answered, already knowing the question.

"So, what do we do?" Danny had an arm around Lindsay.

"We wait for the team to find us," Catherine replied as a rustling sound came from the far side of the room they were in.

Warrick jumped up, "Who's there?"

"NCIS," came the voice they recognized as Tony's.

"You are here, too?" Catherine's voice was slightly worried.

"Just Ziva and I," Tony replied coming into view with Ziva.

* * *

Stella, Nick, Ryan, Horatio, Hawkes

"I am going to take a break," Nick said to the others in the room. "You going to join me?"

"In a few," Ryan answered and the others nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I will be in the break room," Nick called back as he walked out.

He entered the break room and started over to the coffee machine, where, he was sure, Greg had made some of his special brew. He stopped when he noticed the other man in the room, "Gibbs, right?"

"Right," he replied taking a drink of his coffee.

They held odd and end conversations until they were inturrupted by Greg, who practically threw himself through the door.

"Ziva...Tony...wheel screech...scene...gone," he said, not making an understandable sentence.

"Greggo, breathe and tell us what's going on with Ziva and Tony," Nick shook his head.

"We went to the scene and we were discussing it and then Tony and Ziva were gone and then there was this screech and then we found her bandana and now we are here!" Greg said in one breathe.

"They're gone?" was the only thing that Gibb's could think about saying.

Greg nodded and Nick pulled out his phone. He stood there for a couple minutes before shutting his phone, "Catherine's not answering."

"You think that they are kidnapped, too?" Greg's mouth fell open.

"One way to find out. Let's head to their scene. Together," Nick quickly took control.

* * *

dun dun dun duuuun...Anywho, review...I love how that rhymes! hehe. So, I traded in my army of cheese for and army of man eating sea cucumbers...so beware...Sorry, it wasn't spell checked...I wasn't even going to update today because I don't feel all that great. 


	6. Boxed Yet Again

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of them**

**So, I only had to do two groups this time! W00T. There's another maybe couple in this chapter...i haven't decided yet...**

**I went and saw The Messengers yesterday and it was pretty cool...SO go see it...**

**Sorry, I didn't update yesterday...I was busy...I say that 'cause I like to update daily cause suspence sucks...Which reminds me...I need to update one of my other started storied o.o**

* * *

In the box

"Hey, Tony," Ziva was the first to say anything after what felt like forever.

"What, Ziva," he looked at her sitting beside him.

"This is the second time we have been trapped in a box."

Tony couldn't help but start laughing. It was true. They had been trapped in a box with each other once before already.

Hearing the laughing, Catherine looked at Tony, "I don't see how being trapped in a big box is funny. Especially, since we obviously still don't trust, or maybe it's like, each other enough to talk!" The silence was starting to get to Catherine, who, with the people she works with and having a teenage daughter, doesn't hear silence very often.

"Relax, Cat," Warrick put a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down.

"Well, so far the only thing I know about these people is their names."

"I guess we could share some stuff about ourselves," Natalia offered.

"That's pretty good idea," Warrick smiled and look at Catherine, "Does that work for you?"

"Why don't we just like talk. Instead of going around and saying facts," Catherine answered.

"That's fine too," Natalia smiled at Catherine.

"Okay, but everyone has to talk to everyone," Catherine said standing up and walking towards the center of the room as everyone else did the same, sitting in a circle.

"So, what do we talk about first?" Lindsay asked.

"So, how's everyones 'relationship' status," Catherine asked obviously touching in to her girlier side.

"Single," Danny looked at the floor in the center of their circle, "Montana?"

"Single," Lindsay looked at Danny then at the spot on the floor, "Not ready for a relationship yet. You, Ziva?"

"Huh, Single," Ziva answered then turned to Tony, "So, are you single or taken this week?" she teased him lightly.

"Well, Zee-vah, I am single," he looked at her closely, "Delko?"

"Currently, single," he nodded the looked at Natalia, "Nat."

"Divorced," she answered and Eric rubbed her arm gently, "How about you, Catherine?"

"Yeah, I am divorced, too," she nodded.

"Sucks doesn't it," Natalia looked at her, "Ex's are hard. Especially, when they want you back."

"Or, when they play those stupid games," Catherine rolled her eyes thinking about all the stupid stuff Eddie had tryed to pull, "But, I really haven't worried about that for a while now."

"I won't have to either," Natalia sighed, "Blunt force trauma to the head."

"Gun shot," Catherine nodded, "Anyway, where were we? Oh yes, Warrick?"

"Huh, divorced," he covered his ears for the scream he was sure to hear from Catherine, as for, he hadn't told anyone at the lab at the time being.

And sure enough an ear shatterine yell come from Catherine, "What?! How long? Why haven't you told us? Hello, we are suppose to be your friends. You tell your friends something like this!"

"Sorry, Cat-"he started.

"Don't you 'Sorry Cat' me!" She yelled jumping to her feet, "But how long?"

"Divorced three months, seperated six, and on the verge of it for the last year," he answered. He had lost the ring somewhere at work a little over a year ago so they couldn't have really known. Losing the ring had benn one of the many things leading to his divorce.

"What was wrong in your marriage?" Natalia asked.

Warrick sighed, "Just about everthing."

* * *

At the lab

There was no evidence at the crime as to where they had been taken or who had taken them. Greg sighed as he flopped onto the couch in the break room.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked curling up and cuddling next to him on the couch.

"Hey, Sar, we are at work. That was your rule remember," Greg gave her a weak smile.

"Oh well, people of out team are missing. I have the right to cuddle," she managed a small laugh.

"You think they will be okay?" she asked sometime later.

"They have to be, Sar, and they will be," he was reassuring himself at the same time.

She closed her eyes snuggling into his shoulder. She was almost asleep when she heard the door open. She opened her eyes slowly not really caring who it was.

"Oh, uh, just wondering if you had any leads on the where-abouts of Catherine and Warrick," Grissom stumbled, apparantly surprised at the situation he found two of his CSIs in at the time.

"There are six other people there, too," Sara shot as she stood up went over and poured herself some more coffee.

"No, we were just taking a short break," Greg stood up and went over to refill his coffee cup, "We are going back though."

"Right," Grissom looked between the two again and then turned and walked out.

"Watch who your snapping at lady," Greg teased as the walked towards the room where everyone else was.

"I will try," she let out a small laugh then opened the door and entered the room. "Anything?"

"Rested any?" Calliegh asked.

"Not really," Sara replied taking a drink of her coffee.

"I have some good news," Abby came running into the room.

"What is it, Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"First, I found somewhere that has stuff exactly like Caf Pow! and second, I the store is right across from the ally where Tony and Ziva were working and they have a camera outside."

"Do you have the tape?" Mac asked the obvious question.

The smile faded from Abby's face, "No," she shook her head, "I thought we would send..." she trailed off.

"I will take Stella and we can go get it," Nick stood up.

"Okay," everyone agreed.

"Hey, and watch your backs," Calliegh called after them...

* * *

Review please...So, my man eating sea cucumbers got too big so I had to trade them in for an army of living popcorn...

On that note...Who has seen the movie Killer Klowns from Outerspace? It's pretty cool...And I am terrified of clowns...Yupyup. So, if you have post ACID PIE in a review...hehe


	7. Again Sacked

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own THEM so -CRY-**

**Listening to: Taylor Swift 3**

**Mood: I don't like V-day**

**Sorry I didn't update for a couple days...Monday I was sick and yesterday fanfic went all wierd on me...**

* * *

In The Box 

"Come on, Cat, talk to me," Warrick begged. Catherine had not talked to him since she asked how long he had been divorced.

She just lay with her back towards him, almost asleep. The rest of them were looking at the two friends, or at this point once friends, with amusement on their faces. Catherine had been ingnoring Warrick for about the last hour and they all found it entertaining.

Lindsay shivered slightly then wiped her nose with the arm of her shirt. Noticing this, Danny looked at her worriedly, "You 'right?"

"Yeah," she gave him a tired smile and a nod.

"I don't believe you," he responded.

"Well, you don't have much of a choice on this one, now do you?"

Danny sighed, "At least try to get some sleep."

She nodded defeated by him and the tiredness and lay down using her jacket as a pillow. She felt him lay his jacket over her and then heard him laying down not to far away. Only moments afterwards, they were both asleep.

"Sleep sounds good," Eric smiled. He had had his arms around Natalia since she said something about being cold.

"Yeah, it does," she agreed.

They lay down, his arms still around her to keep her warm, and were asleep within minutes, also.

"Shoulders?" Ziva looked at Tony.

He nodded knowing what she ment, "Shoulders."

They leaned back against the wall like they had the first they had been trapped in a box together and she laid her head against his shoulder and he laid his on hers and the lay like that until they finally drifted off.

Catherine couldn't believe Warrick had done that. 3 months! They had been divorced 3 months! He was one of her best friends. Not to mention, what she thought they had at one point in time. She sighed then heard the rustling of someone behind her. She knew it was Warrick.

"Cath, look at me," he said softly.

She turned over and stared him in the eyes, tears threatening hers, "What?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered, seeing how close to tears she was.

"I know. It's just, everything," she sighed.

"Like what kind of everything?" he questioned.

"Love sucks," her head looked towards the ground.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, there was Eddie and that was just, I don't know. And Keppler," she looked at him. She knew that he knew she felt something for Keppler so she continued, "it was over before it could ever really begin I guess. But in between those two is probably the one that hurt me the most."

He pulled her into a hug, "Which one?" he asked, thinking he knew the answer.

"You," she replied softly and then burried her head into his chest and cried the tears left over from each of the mentioned.

He held her quietly, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

With the others 

"I am worried about them, Ryan," Calliegh fell into the hug that was offered.

"It's okay," he soothed as best as he could. He knew that Eric hadn't been the same ever since the shooting.

Sara looked at Calliegh and Ryan and then at Greg, "Do you think Catherine is okay?"

"Why?" Greg looked at her, slightly confused.

"Well, since Keppler she has seemed a little, i don't know, withdrawn. You know, like she is afraid to get close to anyone," Sara cuddled up to him on the couch. They had been working as hard as they could and were still waiting for Nick and Stella to return.

"I am sure she's fine. Plus, Warrick is with her," Greg reassured her.

Mac listened as Sara nodded and let out a sigh. He hoped that Danny and Lindsay were fine. He knew they would be. They had each other and Danny would not let anything happen to Lindsay. That was for sure.

"You know," Abby was pacing the room, "Ziva and Tony have a knack for getting themselves got."

Gibbs couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, I guess they do."

"I wish Stella and Nick would hurry," Horatio was worried about the two members of his team.

Everyone else nodded in agreement as he said what was on every one of their minds as Macs phone went off.

* * *

Stella and Nick 

"Well, this sucks," Nick sighed.

"We should have watched our backs better," Stella nodded in agreement.

"Your phone work?"

"Oh yeah! Where are we?"

"I dunno," Nick shrugged. They had been snuck up an and thrown in the back of, what seemed to be, a semi.

Stella put her phone to her ear, "Hey Mac," ... "Huh, actually, we seem to be in the same problem." ... "As best as I can tell, in the back of a semi." ... "Glad I could be of service." ... "I will try. Bye."

"This way sucks," Nick repeated.

"Yeah."

The Lab

Mac hung up the phone with a sigh, "Add two more to our list of to find."

Everyone in the lab hung their heads...

* * *

Gaspo! That suckso! Review! Or I shall send you reject valentine cards o.o 

By the way, if you like Taylor Swift post "Our Song" yeah I love her she is the best!


	8. Food? and Nothing new

**Don't own em...**

**Short and not spelled checked...Going to watch NCIS...Peace out.**

* * *

In the Box

Catherine opened her eyes, hearing the clinging of metal. Just as she opened her eyes light poured into the box and they immediately shut back. She heard Warrick shuffle beside and everyone else shuffle slightly.

They all looked up to see something being lowered into the room. Natalia sighed, "I hope its food."

Tony put a hand on his stomache and nodded, "I am starved."

"You are always starved," Ziva teased. Tony rolled his eyes and the rest of the them laughed as the watched what was being lowered into their rooms. As what they saw came into view, Ziva started laughing and got several odd stares.

"Please, inlighten us onto which is so funny?" Catherine was still half asleep and she knew that they would barely beable to understand what was so funny.

"Well," Ziva started, "I don't think they are suppose to be food."

"Please, we come in peace," Nick replied wiggling around on the board him and Stella had been lowered into the room in, "Now, please get us untied."

Catherine went away untieing Nick and Danny started on Stella.

"How did you guys get in hear," Lindsay stood up and walked over to Stella and Nick.

"Ambushed from behind," Nick sighed.

Eric let out a sigh, "I hope that the others watch their backs really carefully."

"Well, I can garentee that Greg and Sara will be watching each others backs," Tony amused himself, getting very bored with their current situation.

"Yeah, they are pretty close friends," Catherine smiled.

"I guess they don't know," Ziva shrugged.

"Maybe there is a rule number twelve," Tony replied.

"Excuse me, what?" Nick had a look on his face saying that he lost.

"They are dating, according to them anyway," Ziva answered.

"I think they would know if they were dating, Zee-vah," Tony rolled his eyes.

"Not if they didn't what them to know," Ziva replied.

"Not them I mean Greg and Sara would know if Greg and Sara were dating."

"Oh."

"Greg and Sara are dating?" Warrick asked receiving a nod he turned to Nick, "I owe you."

Everyone let out a simutamious laugh.

With the Others

"I found a hair," Greg picked up the hair with his tweezers looking at it closely.

"It's Stella's," Mac came up behind him recognizing the color instintly.

"Way to bust a guys bubble," Greg rolled his eyes.

Sara let out a sigh beside Greg, "Back to a dead end," She fell back onto him.

"You guys find nothing?" Calliegh asked walking up to the three with Ryan.

"Nothing," they all said in unison.

"Great," Ryan said sarcastically.

* * *

Short and not spell checked...but it's time to go watch NCIS...Bye oh yeah Review


	9. Don't Die My Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charactors.**

**Mood: I feel sick bleck**

**Listening to: Taylor Swift songs**

**So, I started Track for my school this week so I don't have as much time to write anymore bbuutt not to worry I shall still keep the writing up. Oh and by the way, if you are reading my stories 'Getting It All Straight' and 'We Can Make It Through This' the next chapters should be up soon. And if your reading 'I'd Lie' I still need to think of a second chapter for that one and a third chapter for 'Happy Ending' they should be up soon too though.**

**So, now for what you really came her for: The story.**

* * *

In the Box 

"Tony, if you do not shut up!" Ziva yelled, jumping up, leaving the rest of the threat to Tony's imagination.

"It's so boring in here," Tony sat with his head cradled on top of one his hands and his elbow against his knee.

"What? You don't have one of your magazine's in you jacket?" she rolled her eyes and stood, leaning against the wall.

He looked undignified, "I don't carry them everywhere."

"Only most everywhere."

"You know what, I am just going to shut up!"

"Thank god!" Ziva slid back down onto the floor beside Tony.

"If both of you don't shut up," Catherine would much hear the silence then them two. Tony and Ziva had been argueng a good part of the next hour after Nick and Stella had showed up.

"Anyway," Nick turned back to his conversation with Warrick, "I can't believe you didn't tell me man."

Warrick sighed. He had told Nick about the divorce soon after he had got put in here. That way, he could here it from him and it wouldn't be sprung on him from a, still, slightly upset Catherine. "Sorry dude."

"Whatever. It's all whatever," Nick shrugged.

"Tony!" Ziva yelled as Tony, once again, did something to piss Ziva off.

"Oh my god!" Catherine jumped up from where she was sitting, ready to hurt someone.

As fast as Catherine jumped up, Warrick was by her side. He put an arm around her shoulders gently, "Hey, hey, hey, it's okay."

Catherine took a deep breathe and glared at Tony and Ziva before spinning around and stopping to the other side of their jail.

"I'm sorry," Tony whispered to Ziva.

"Yeah, me too," Ziva sighed, "it's just this whole boxed in again thing. I hate it. At least, there isn't guns firing at us this time."

"Not yet," Tony said before Ziva slapped him. "Sorry."

"We have to think positive," Ziva took a deep breathe.

"Can we all have a conversation again?" Lindsay asked lifting her head off of Danny's shoulder.

"Good idea!" Natalia jumped up a little bit too excited for their current situation.

"Okay," came several responses as the moved into their circle in the middle of the room, making room for Nick and Stella.

"I personally think we should have a couples counseling session for you two," Catherine nodded towards Ziva and Tony, trying to rub the headache they had caused away.

"Cath," a small, pleading sound came from Warrick.

"What would we need a counseling session for. We aren't a couple," Ziva looked somewhat confused.

"You argue like one," Catherine continued, "or two people who want to be a couple but are pig-headed to admit it."

Tony just stared at Catherine and she started to say something else but a hand was put over her mouth and Warrick's voice came, "She a little... off, right now."

He moved his hand and she sighed, "I think we have made some real progress here today."

They entire group was staring at her wierdly before Natalia spoke up, "So, anyway, I am feeling this real closeness now."

The group let out a laugh and Nick suddenly spoke up, "Do you think that Grissom knows?"

"Well, I think he would have noticed half his team missing, duh," Catherine replied rolling her eyes, receiving more odd stares.

Nick shook his head, "No, I mean about Sara and Greg."

"Maybe now, I mean, with us missing Greg will be sure to be comforting Sara and she will take it," Warrick shrugged.

"He's kind of oblivious to what's going on around," Catherine laughed.

Warrick looked at her worriedly and put his hand to her forehead. His eyes grew ever more worried as he pulled his hand back, "God, Cath!"

"Is she okay?" Danny voiced up.

"She's burning up," Warrick answered.

Stella reached over and put the underside of her wrist to Catherine's forehead, "She is."

"Is she going to be okay?" Eric asked.

"I don't know," Warrick took her worriedly in his arms.

Natalia pushed her head into Eric shoulder, looking like she was trying to hide from what was going on around her while Eric kept his eyes on Catherine. Danny pulled Lindsay to him, holding onto her like her was trying to protect her, his eyes not leaving the red-head woman who had broken into a sweat. Nick and Stella stared at Warrick holding onto Catherine, who had at this point, also looked as if she had tears running down her face. Ziva grabbed hold of Tony's hand and as soon she had, she glanced at him, feeling that she had crossed some barrier that should be there. One that she had always wanted to tear down. He just squeezed her hand reassuringly, looking back at Catherine as she whimpered in pain.

Warrick recognized this and he knew that if they didn't get out of here for help soon, he would lose someone he loved. He bent his head close to her ear and whispered where only she would be able to hear, that is if she could even hear right then, "Please, don't die, my love."

* * *

In the Lab 

"Sara. Sara. Sara!" Greg shouted and cupped his hand around Sara's chin so she was looking at him, "You need to relax."

He had walked into the locker room looking for Sara, who had disappeared after they returned from where Nick and Stella went missing. They had gotten the tape and Greg took it to the A/V lab and then went to find her. He had found her sitting on the bench with her head in her hands crying.

"I can't," she shook her face and wiped the tears from her cheeks just so that the could be replaced by newer fallen ones.

"They will be okay, Sara, you just need to relax and we need to put all of our energy into finding them," he took her into a hug.

"Greg, I am so scared," she admitted and he knew he was the only one she would ever admit that too.

He kissed the top of her head softly, "So am I, Sar. We just have to do our jobs. Just like when you had to do your job when I was in the hospital."

"Which time?" she teased.

"Exactly," he whispered backing away and taking her hand leading her out of the room to the A/V lab.

Grissom felt the now familiar sting of jealousy when he saw them walk out of the locker room. As he approached them he said, "You should really have told me about this." He motioned at them and there intertwined hands.

Greg felt Sara tighten her grip on his hand and her nail trying to dig into his skin, but he ignored it. He shrugged at Grissom, "Sorry."

Sara's face suddenly became angry and Greg noticed this and turned to continue to the lab. As they walked into the lab she let out a growl, "God!"

"What happened?" Calliegh asked and noticed Greg rubbing his had and saw the nail impressions.

Sara noticed them too and her eye's got wide, "I am so sorry!"

"It's fine, Sar. Can't blame you," he dropped his hands.

"Well, what is it?" Ryan re-asked Calliegh's question.

Sara scoffed but didn't get to say anything as she was stopped by Greg's hand, "It's nothing."

"Hey, license plate," Archie said interrupting them. He turned to Abby and gave her a high five.

* * *

Wow, I am going to make myself cry -tear tear- Well, that's why Catherine has been all -stumbles around- since they got put in the box thinga ma jigga... Hope you enjoyed this chapter... Please Review


	10. Has it happened to you?

**Disclaimerrrr: Don't own them!**

**I kinda accidently dropped Hawkes out of the story somewhere along the way. No worries, he makes and appearence in this chapter.**

**We are also closeing in on the end...So yeah...**

**Dude, this is my shortest chapter yet...I don't like that o.o**

**I go through some past episodes of who people last of shizz like that...So, yeah...Some are from current seasons...Some not...**

* * *

In the Box 

"Have you ever lost someone so close to you that you thought nothing would ever be the same?" Warrick's question was so out of the blue that it took everyone a second for everyone to comprehend it. Warrick hadn't really been looking for them to tell him about it. It was just a question he had asked, mostly, just to be asking something.

Eric answered first, "Tim Speedle. One of my best friends. He was shot when is gun messed up in the middle of a shooting. Marisol," Eric took a breather, "my sister. She was shot. Not long after her and H's wedding."

"Nick, he had meant a lot to me, you know. There were alway's the good times in there," Natalia nodded.

Lindsay looked away and Danny new why so he just went on to his story, "Aiden. She was fired after almost planting evidence. She then before a private investigator. We found her body burned in a car."

"I was the only one that survived when three of my friends were shot down," Lindsay replied, surprising Danny and Stella.

"Kate," Tony started, "We were really close. She was shot by a terrorist."

Ziva shifted beside Tony. "Ah, uh, my sister, Tali," she answered shortly.

"I left a scene once and it resulted in the death of a young CSI," Warrick nodded.

Nick nodded in agreement at this statement.

"Uh, I had to shot a once boyfriend once cause he was attacking me," Stella said with a nod.

"Cath had he ex-husband shot down and the person that did it wasn't got. Her father was shot down and a former worker here was shot and killed," Warrick looked down at the woman with her head in his lap, "I hope she will be okay."

"We all do man," Nick gave Warrick a reassuring smile.

"I really wish they would hurry up," Natalia said closeing her eyes.

Just as she said that sirens were heard outside.

* * *

In the Lab 

"You have your vehicle how could it have been stolen?" Brass asked, looking at the man across from him with surprise.

"Huh, I stole it," the guy answered.

Flack let his head hit the one-way mirror, "Come on, it's registered to you. You can't be THAT stupid."

"James, come on work with us here for a minute. Where are they?" Brass asked.

"I don't know what your talking about," James shrugged.

"Tell us where the hell they are," Gibb's patience was starting to run thin.

On the other side of the mirrow, Sara had taken to gently hitting her head against the wall. Greg was looking at her worridly when Doc Robbins, Alexx, and Ducky came in.

"Tell us you have something," Greg sighed.

"Well, the substance we found on the marine and the substance found on that guy," he pointed at James, "is salt water and some sand from a beach."

"Which connects him to Flordia," Alexx smiled, "Sand is different in different areas."

"We still need to know were they are at," Calliegh sighed.

"Okay," Hodges came into the small room, "the other substance was of also sand, but of a different kind. It is found in the desert-"

"Well, that's going to limit it down," Sara replied sarcastically.

"Let me finish," Hodges insisted, "It is found in the desert but is is mixed with small steel pieces and sawdust."

"Like around construction sites," Hawkes clapped his hands together.

"I suggest that you start around the building that's going up away from where a lot of people go," McGee said as he and Abby walked in.

"I suggest next we have a meeting lets not hold it in the observation room, because I am extrememly squished," Abby wiggled around.

The team laughed and turned back to the interrogation just as James caved in a told Gibbs were to find the rest of the team. They were on the road in minutes and within fifteen minutes they had found the place.

* * *

So, I needed to pass the time for the people in the box so I made a random conversation...Review please 

and that you for all the reviews that you have given me!

Have you noticed that I couldn't find anyone to write down for Nick?


	11. What What What?

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of them...**

**Mood: Fair... I turned 15 yesterday... YAY! I failed my permit test ): but my momma and dadda got me a new cell phone and a pretty new bible and bible case.**

**This one is extremely short... Sorry... Kinda tired... Birthday kept me up**

**Enjoy **

Warrick gently picked Catherine up as he heard a door open and light pour into the room. This followed by several, "Freeze! Police!"

Lindsay ran towards the opening still holding onto Danny's hand. Tony gently put his hand on Ziva's back as they walked out. Eric had his arm around Natalia and Nick and Stella just kinda dillied out. Warrick walked out slowly behind them with Catherine in his arms.

The second he reached outside she was taken from him. He wanted to follow her but he knew he should follow the rest of the people.

----1 week later----

Catherine slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by white and about eight faces. She smiled and looked around at the familiar faces of Natalia, Eric, Danny, Lindsay, Tony, Ziva, Nick, and Stella and at the familiar back of the head of one Warrick Brown who had his back to them all on the phone.

"How long have I been out?" she said, her voice hoarse.

Warrick instintly snapped his head around and, apparently, no one else noticed either because they all looked at her in surprise.

"Your awake!" Warrick exclaimed. giving her a hug.

"I am awake," she nodded, taking a sip of the water Stella handed her before continueing, "When are you leaving?" she adressed the group.

"Three days and you go home in one in everything checks out so that means some more time together. If you think you can handle it," Lindsay smiled.

"I think I can handle it," Catherine smiled then stopped, "Wait did you guys solve the case?"

"Yeah, it was the guy who kidnapped us," Nick answered then added, "Well, CSI-napped."

"Wait we aren't CSIs," Tony shook his head.

"Then mentally switch the 'S' and the 'I'," Catherine laughed. "Hold on one more second, how long was I out?"

"Uh, it's been about seven days," Warrick answered, sounding uncomfortable.

Catherine's eyes grew wide, "Well, at least I am getting out soon.

Really short chapter but I didn't have time to write much more... One more chapter and I am thinkin' of doin' a sequal 'cause I had alotta fun writin' this one... Review


	12. I'll Miss Ya!

**It is sadly here… The last chapter… Enjoy…**

**I love the end of 'What Schemes May Come' on NY! Hehe**

**And you know there was a Tiva seen in 'Cover Story' it was so forshadowed there!**

**I am in a good mood! I came in fourth in track today on the 800m there were 5 people but I wasn't last and I was literally this () close to being in third… Barely couldn't pass her… I also beat some guy I said that I would wha hahaha! I went back the Friday before last and re-took my permit test… Only missed three so W00T! Now, on with my story since that's what you wanna hear…**

**So, here it is the last chapter:**

* * *

"I don't want to leave," Lindsay said, cuddling back into Danny, and put a pout on her face and looked at the group around at Catherine, Warrick, Tony, Ziva, Natalia, and Eric.

That group had spent most of the last two days together. Nick and Stella hung out with the other group. They all hung out together some but the two distinct groups were easy to pick out. They had grown close to each other and none of them looked forward to this moment when everyone had to return home, leaving the Las Vegas Crime Lab a bit quieter. Without Greg and Ryan's jokes, the girl's chattering, the boys betting, the sports and video games, and not to mention the pranks, the many, many pranks, most of which were led by Greg, Ryan, or Flack.

The only reason everyone got to stay and hang out is because the teams got some time off due to 'traumatic experiences' that the entirety of all the teams suffered. Not that they complained about it. They had grown closer, seen each other in a different light, so to say.

The already established couples grew closer together and there were newly found ones. Danny and Lindsay, Catherine and Warrick, Natalia and Eric, and, even if they wouldn't admit it, Tony and Ziva all grew closer.

"I know I am going to miss you all!" Catherine half yelled, pulling Lindsay into a hug.

"Hey, now, we have e-mails, faxes, addresses, home phones, cell phones, work phones, and even a couple of 'pay phones in the lobby.' I think we have the communication part covered," Warrick smiled.

"Yes, but we will still miss each other," Ziva smiled.

"How philosophical," Tony joked and Ziva brought her elbow back into his stomach sharply.

They rest of the group started laughing before Natalia continued, "Miami has never been so unwanted to me."

"I know what ya mean, I'd like to say another day or so here," Danny agreed.

"But, as some famous guy once said, 'All good things must come to an end,'" Eric half smiled and everyone laughed.

Meanwhile, the other group was saying their goodbyes.

"Dude, Ryan, the lab is never going to be the same," Greg slapped his new friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I think like has just got a whole lot more boring," Ryan nodded.

"I agree," Greg sighed.

"Hey!" Sara and Calleigh both said at the same time, slapping both men on the back of the head, then started laughing.

"It's going to be quite different without someone to keep this one out of trouble," Sara gestured towards Greg.

"I think they get into more trouble together," Calleigh teased and Sara nodded in agreement.

"I don't think we got into TOO much trouble," Flack shrugged, grinning at the other two guys.

"No, that guys red face was for nothing at all," Stella said sarcastically. "Well, at least Danny was occupied; otherwise, we would have had a real mess."

"I would have probably been the one to have to clean it up," Mac muttered, drawing another round of laughter.

"Unfortunately, crime doesn't consider what others may be doing," Horatio shrugged.

"I suppose not but I wish it would, if not just this once," Hawkes sighed.

"Hey, you didn't pull any pranks did you?" Stella asked turning to Hawkes.

"Uh, I will answer that after you get the rest of the peanut butter out of your hair," he replied stepping back behind Flack.

"SHELDON!" Stella screamed loudly.

"Oops?"

"Hey, you owe my 5 bucks, I knew it was Hawkes," Nick turned triumphantly to Flack.

**Flight 425 to New York City now boarding**

"But Lindsay but Danny," Catherine had tears on her cheeks as she hugged the both of them.

"Bye, Catherine. Bye everyone," Lindsay gave them hugs one bye one and Danny shook their hands saying sad goodbyes.

"Bye Stella," Calleigh said giving her a hug then letting Sara do the same.

"Yeah, see you, Stella. Stay in touch won't you?" She said.

"Of course and I will miss you. Bye Greg, bye Ryan," she turned to the two of them and gave them hugs.

"Bye Stella," they replied.

"Bye Mac," they all said and he was pulled into unexpected hugs by Calleigh and Sara.

"Bye Hawkes," they all waved and wished him good luck with an unamused Stella.

And with that they were gone.

Tony and Ziva were the next to depart with their group, both getting pulled into a rough hug by Catherine and Natalia.

At the time for the Miami team to leave, the last goodbyes were said; Calleigh and Sara with sad looks, seeing as they had become very close, and Ryan and Greg doing some stupid looking handshake.

"I'm going to miss them," Sara looked sadly back over her shoulder and they rest of them nodded.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Hope you liked it… Leave a Review… I am thinking about a sequel…so… Ha ha! 'Cept I am thinkin' that it will be a conference with just the people who were CSI/NCIS agent-napped… So tell me what you think… 


End file.
